Duel Monster Lovers
by Kujo Kasuza
Summary: Para chara di Yugi Oh punya akun facebook. Gimana ya isi comment dan wall mereka? Chapter 5 update! The End. Terima kasih telah membaca
1. Chapter 1

Author Note :

Hai minna-san, saya Author dari fandom sebelah yang kepengen bikin fic humor tentang jejaring social tapi bingung anime apa *plakk

Akhirnya pilihan saya jatuh kepada anime Yugi Oh ini. Sudah lama saya ingin membuat fic di fandom ini, tapi nggak ketemu ide *buagh

Let's Check It Out!

.

.

.

**Duel Monster Lovers**

**Chapter 1 : Capsclock**

**Yugi Oh belong's to Kazuki Takahashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di siang hari yang panas sekali, Yugi Motou iseng-iseng membuka laptopnya yang sudah lama tidak ia jamah. Pertama kali yang ia lakukan adalah membuka akun facebooknya yang sudah lama tidak ia buka, kurang lebih selama tiga bulan *plakk

Yugi memasukkan alamat e-mailnya lalu passwordnya *ya iyalah*

Saat Yugi melihat notifnya dia berkata, "Buset dah, banyak amat notif gue. Biasa orang terkenal sih."

Dia melihat notificationnya satu-satu, dan ia melihat sebuah post yang berisi, "You have been joined Duel Monster Lovers by Maximillion Pegasus."

Iseng-iseng Yugi membuka grup itu.

**Yugi Motou**

SIAPA YANG NYULIK GUE KESINI? 

= **Yugi Motou**, **Yami Yugi "Pharaoh"**, **Maximillion Pegasus** and **5** other people like this.

**Seto Kaiba**

Capsclock woi!

= **Jonouchi Katsuya**, **Mai Valentine**, **Seto Kaiba**, and **7** other people like this.

**Yami Yugi "Pharaoh"**

Yo, Aibou :D

= **Jonouchi Katsuya**, **Anzu "Tea Gadner"**, **Bakura Cakep** like this

**Yugi Motou**

KAIBA : OH IYA! *klik

Yami : Yo C:

**Maximillion Pegasus**

Yugi-boy lagi OL ternyata~

**Yugi Motou**

Iya

**Tristan Taylor**

Kemane aja lu, bang?

**Yugi Motou**

Aye, di rumah aja tuh :P

**Jonouchi Katsuya** like this

**Seto Kaiba**

Jish, si baka nge-like mulu kerjaannya

**Mokuba Kaiba**

RT! RT!

**Anzu "Tea Gadner"**

Ini bukan twitter, dek.

**Mokuba Kaiba**

Gue juga tau, mbok.

**Yugi Motou**

Jiah, anak ini.

**Seto Kaiba**

Napa lu, Yugi? Nggak seneng ama adek gue?

**Jonouchi Katsuya**

Sabar, bang. Orang sabar pantatnya lebar hahaha.

**Jonouchi Katsuya** like this

**Mokuba Kaiba**

Fu** you all except my brother!

**Bakura Cakep**

Nih anak belajar dari mana tuh kata-kata, kite yang udah gede aja nggak begitu.

**Tristan Taylor**

B.O.H.O.N.G

**Yami Bakura**

Santai. Pada bego kali ya disini. Yang ngajarin tuh anak, ya kakaknya lah.

**Seto Kaiba**

**Yami Bakura** : SHUT UP!

All : berisik woi!

**Yami Yugi "Pharaoh"**

Emang ada yang ngajak lu ngobrol daritadi?

**Jonouchi Katsuya**, **Yami Bakura**, **Yugi Motou**, and **23 **other people like this

**Seto Kaiba**

Au ah pusing gue, off dulu deh~ *offline

**Maximillion Pegasus**

Jiah, Kaiba-boy udah off

**Mai Valentine**

Woi...beliin gue pulsa donk!

**Maximillion Pegasus**

Beli ndiri aja =P

**Yugi Motou**, **Yami Yugi "Pharaoh**, **Mokuba Kaiba**, and **23** other people like this

**Mai Valentine**

Pelit lu semua!

**Anzu "Tea Gadner"**

Notif gue ngalir terus woi!

**Bakura Cakep**

DL

**Bakura Cakep** and **Yami Bakura** like this

**Mokuba Kaiba**

Bye semua, pengen belajar dulu :D *offline

**Bakura Cakep**, **Yugi Motou**, **Yami Yugi "Pharaoh",** and **45** other people like this

**Yugi Motou**

Ya udah deh gue juga ikut off XD

**Marick Ganteng**

Jiah, baru juga gue OL, pada off semua ikutan ah *offline

**~TBC~**


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note :

Hai minna-san, akhirnya saya bikin lanjutan dari chapter kemarin *dilempar sandal jepit* Saya mau bilang makasih untuk orang-orang yang sudah membaca dan mereview cerita saya, maaf ya kalau itu nggak menarik sama sekali, soalnya saya nggak ahli di bidang humor... Tapi setidaknya review ya ;)

Check it out!

**Duel Monster Lovers**

**Yugi Oh belong's to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Warning :**

Abal, jelek, garing, siapin ember buat muntah, obat mata, dan obat asma yang punya penyakit asma, dll

**Chapter 2 : Gaje**

Malam hari yang mendung, Jonouchi dengan malesnya mengambil _blackberry_ yang baru ia beli setelah menabung seratus tahun (?). Dia melihat jam yang ada HP barunya itu. Jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam.

"AAPAA!" Jonouchi berteriak dan medapatkan sebuah vas bunga gratis yang terbang melewati jendela rumahnya dari tetangganya.

Adiknya, Shizuka Kawaii segera berlari ke kamar kakaknya dan menyiramnya dengan air dingin.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Jonouchi sewot.

"Loh? Aku kira ada kebakaran di kamar kakak." Shizuka memasang tampang polos bin begonya.

"NGGAKLAH! KALAU KEBAKARAN KAMAR LOE JUGA UDAH ANGUS TAHU!" Jonouchi membuat capsclock Author rusak dengan teriakannya.

"Kenapa loe nggak bangunin gue?" Jonouchi mengetik-ngetik di HPnya.

"Aku males bangunin, soalnya susah bangun!" Shizuka keluar dari kamar Jonouchi.

"Mending gue OL aja deh!" Jonouchi mengambil HPnya dan membuka facebook yang telah tersedia.

**Jonouchi Katsuya** : Gila, baru bangun tidur udah mandi di tempat tidur -_-

**Jonouchi Katsuya**,** Yugi Mutou**,and** 45 **other people like this

**Shizuka Kawaii yang paling cantik seantero dunia** : Gomen, onii-chan (_ _) Aku nggak sengaja :P

**Yami Yugi "Pharaoh"** : Kok bisa?

**Seto Kaiba **: Tanya si Author aja! Mana tuh si Author?

**Yami Yugi**, **Jonouchi Katsuya**, **Yugi Mutou**, **Mokuba Kaiba** and **44** other people like this

**Mokuba Kaiba** : Nii-sama, nama facebooknya si Author baka apaan?

**Shinta Theresia** : Hai ada yang ngomongin saya ya? *plakk* wah Kaiba-kun! *teriak ala fangirl*

**Seto Kaiba** : Tuh *nunjuk keatas* apaan sih -_-"

**Shinta Theresia** : Minta foto donk! *motret-motret* *meluk Kaiba*

**Seto Kaiba** : O/O

**Jonouchi Katsuya** : Wah hebat... Kaiba bisa blushing loh O.o

**Yugi Mutou**, **Yami Yugi**, **Shizuka Kawaii yang paling cantik seantero dunia**, and **145** other people like this

**Mokuba Kaiba** : *tepar*

**Anzu "Tea Gadner"** : Kenapa Mokuba?

**Mokuba Kaiba** : *bangun* lihat kakak blushing!

**Anzu "Tea Gadner"** : Weleh weleh... Nih anak sayang banget sama kakaknya kali~

**Mokuba Kaiba** : Ya iyalah, mbok!

**MAxiMillion PeGSuS** : Kaiba boy blushing? Keajaiban dunia namanya...

**Mokuba Kaiba**, **Jonouchi Katsuya**, **Mai Valentine**, **Yugi Mutou**, **Yami Yugi** **"Pharaoh" **and **690 **other people like this

**Seto Kaiba** : *cool* apaan sih... Sirik ya loe pada? Ih nama facebooknya Pegasus 4LY

**Mokuba Kaiba**, **Jonouchi Katsuya**, **Yami Yugi "Pharaoh"** and **567** other people like this

**MAxiMillion PeGSuS** : TeRsErAh Gu3 d0Nkz!

**Yugi Mutou** : MAKIN ALAY! SEKARANG AMPE TULISAN COMMENT PULA!

**Shinta Theresia** : T.T Yugi Mutou, jangan buat aku harus membayar perbaikan capsclock donk!

**Seto Kaiba** : Jangan nangis ya, Author :D Nanti aku bantuin benerin deh~

**Shinta Theresia** : / makasih

**Marick Ganteng** : Woi, ini bukan tempat pacaran!

**Shinta Theresia** : Sejak kapan gue pacaran ama dia =P mending ama Len aja, dia tuh unyu dan masih single, kalau nggak sama Oz Bezarius aja *ngarep*. Kalau Seto Kaiba udah punya **Kisara "Blue Eyes White Dragon"**

**Seto Kaiba** : GUE DICAMPAKIN! AUTHOR LEBIH MILIH SHOTA ITU DARIPADA GUE!

**Kisara "Blue Eyes White Dragon"** : Eh kenapa aku dipanggil? Seto-chan jangan sedih, masih ada aku kok~

**Marick Ganteng** : 

**Yami Bakura** : Jangan tidur oi! Author : mending gue kali daripada dia!

**Shinta Theresia** :Len Len Len! All hail Lelouch *ups* Yami Bakura : bantuin gue benerin capsclock dulu baru gue terima loe!

**Jonouchi Katsuya** : *makan indomie* BUSET DAH! NOTIF GUE BANYAK AMAT!

**Yami Bakura** : Woi Jonouchi Katsuya, jangan bikin gue keluarin duit banyak buat benerin capsclock Author donk!

**Shinta Theresia** : #offline

**Anzu "Tea Gadner"** : Eh si Author offu... Sama gue aja ya Bakura *lirik Bakura*

**Yugi Mutou** : Anzu jahat ToT gue ditinggalin!

Bakura Ganteng : Ambil aja, Anzu... Biar tuh anak kecil (Author) sendirian.

**Yami Bakura** : =3= ndak mau!

**Shizuka Kawaii paling cantik seantero dunia** : Ah aku sama siapa donk U.U

**Otogi aja dulu** : Sama aku aja Shizuka-chan ;)

**Tristan Taylor** : Sama aku aja jangan sama si pala dadu!

**Seto Kaiba** : Rame bener!

**Kisara "Blue Eyes White Dragon"** : Iya, kita off aja yuk Kaiba-chan #offline

**Seto Kaiba** : #offline

**MAxiMillion PeGSuS** : Aku ada kerjaan mendadak jadi harus pergi, bye! #offline

**Yami Bakura** : Gue off aja deh! Pengen ke rumah Author dulu, jaa~ #offline

**Bakura Cakep** : Gue ikut! #offline

**Yugi Mutou** : Gue mau minta penjelasaan dari Anzu "Tea Gadner" jadi gue mau ke rumahnya dulu! #offline

**Otogi aja dulu** : Mau berantem loe, Tristan Taylor?

**Tristan Taylor** : Boleh...

**Otogi aja dulu** : Dimana? Kapan? Jam berapa?

**Tristan Taylor** : Sekarang! #offline

**Otogi aja dulu** : #offline

**Shizuka Kawaii paling cantik seantero dunia** : Eh? Ikut donk! #offline

**Marick Ganteng** : Mau bobo #offline

**Anzu "Tea Gadner"** : Eh Yugi udah nyampe! #offline

**Yami Yugi "Pharaoh"** : Jadi stalker ah~ #offline

**~To Be Continued~**

Aurthor Note :

Maaf lama update... Hehehehe disana ada nama facebook author :P maaf ya, makin gaje deh U.U ketahuan ya kalao saya ini fansnya Kaiba sama Bakura? Hehehehe *digiles* Sekarang saya mau bales review~

**Apdian Laruku **: Ada kok :3 banyak malah hihihihi... Makasih reviewnya~

**Madoka Vessalius **: benarkah? Saya kira ini garing~ Makasih reviewnya...

Minta review donk! *mewek*


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note :

Hai saya kembali dari alam baka (?) saya datang ingin melanjutkan fic yang kemaren nih~ Ada yang mau baca? *plakk* Lansung aja deh...

.

.

.

**Duel Monster Lovers!**

**Chapter 3 : Valentine Day**

**Yugi Oh belong's to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Warning :**

Humor garing, jelek, aneh, bisa sakit mata, siapin obat sakit perut, dll

.

.

.

Di _café_ dekat museum, Mai sedang meminum es tehnya. Dia sibuk mengetik beberapa kata di ponselnya. Setelah Author intip ternyata dia sedang menulis sebuah wall di dinding Duel Monster Lovers!

**Mai Valentine paling sexy**

Wah udah Valentine Day, udah pada siapin coklat belum!

**Jonouchi Katsuya Duelist Gagal**, **Yugi Mutou paling imut**, **Yami Yugi "Raja Dunia"**, and **198** other people like this

**Anzu "Tea Gadner" penari nggak jadi-jadi : **Ah aku belum siapin nih =3=

**Shizuka Kawaii "Perempuan tercantik di dunia ini" : **Wah bingung mau kasih siapa nih O/O

**Mokuba Kaiba anak twitteran : **RT! Mau kasih nii-sama donk~

**Anzu "Tea Gadner" penari nggak jadi-jadi**, **Jonouchi Katsuya Duelist Gagal**, **Yami Yugi "Raja Dunia"** and **123 **other people like this

**Seto Kaiba CEO paling ganteng : **Thanks, **Mokuba Kaiba** :D

**Marick paling kece : **Gue bingung cin!

**Isis lope Mahad forever : **Kasih Aa Mahad donk~

**Jonouchi Katsuya Duelist Gagal : **Tau dah yang udah jadian sama yang belom mah beda *pundung

**Mai Valentine paling sexy**, **Anzu "Tea Gadener" penari nggak jadi-jadi**, dan **semua wanita yang ada di dunia ini** like this

**Shizuka Kawaii "Perempuan tercantik di dunia ini" : **Iya tuh~

**Mahad lope Isis forever** : Sirik aja loe semua t(-.-)t

**Seto Kaiba CEO paling ganteng : **Njir emonya nyari ribut!

**Jonouchi Katsuya Duelist Gagal**, **Yugi Mutou paling imut**, **Yami Yugi "Raja Dunia**, and **367 **people like this

**Tristan Taylor punya jambul : **Iya noh! Nyari ribut loe? *ngambil parang

**Ryuuji Otogi pemain dadu! : ***ngambil golok dari rumah Author*

**Shinta Theresia : **Woi golok gue ngapain lu ambil! Itu buat menggal pala orang tau DX *ups

**Mai Valentine : **Gila Author serem amat~ *merinding

**Ryuuji Otogi pala dadu**, **Tristan Taylor punya jambul**, and **456 **other people like this

**Mokuba Kaiba anak twitteran : **Kakak ipar gue emang harus sadis biar bisa taklukin kakak gue~

**Shinta Theresia** like this

**Yami Yugi "Raja Dunia" : **Njir si Author ngarep banget =o=

**Shinta Theresia : **Ndak apa-apa toh~

**Mai Valentine paling sexy : **B4cX t0 t0pIx donkz

**MaXiMiLLion PeG4SuS : **Gue pengen kasih ke Cynthia tapi dia udah koit U.U Jangan ngikut-ngikut gue!

**Yugi Mutou : **Derita Lu =P

**Seto Kaiba CEO paling ganteng**, **Jonouchi Katsuya Duelist Gagal** and **1256** other people like this

**Mai Valentine paling sexy** : Emang perlu nulis disclaimer ya kalo mau 4LAy?

**MaXiMiLLion PeG4SuS : **Jing loe semua!

**Bakura Cakep banget : **GUE BARU DATENG UDAH DIGITUIN SAMA SI PAK AMN! Eh pada OOC nih! Author bejat ih D:

**Shinta Theresia : **Terserah gue, ini fic gue! :P

**Yami Bakura from the underworld : **Pacar gue gitu loh!

**Shinta Theresia : **Sejak kapan gue jadi pacar loe, **Yami Bakura from the underworld**?

**Yami Bakura from the underworld : **Sejak chapter 2.. Sejak gue benerin capsclock loe yang jebol gara-gara seseorang *lirik **Yugi Mutou imut** & **Jonouchi Katsuya Duelist Gagal**

**Jonouchi Katsuya Duelist Gagal : **Guakan cuma sekali *menciut

**Mai Valentine paling sexy : **Sorry guys tapi gue lagi ngomongin valentine nih~

**Jonouchi Katsuya Duelist Gagal ; **Ini kan ngomongin "cinta"

**Mai Valentine paling sexy : **Gue nggak kasih coklat loh! *dark aura

**Jonouchi Katsuya Duelist Gagal : **Okay okay *sembunyi

**Seto Kaiba CEO paling ganteng : **Si baka takut sama pacarnya...

**Kisara "Blue Eyes White Dragon" : **Nee Seto-chan? Kenapa kau bicara begitu?

**Shinta Theresia : **Njir gue jealous... *plakk

**Seto Kaiba CEO paling ganteng : **Eh?

**Shinta Theresia : ***ngambek*

**Jonouchi Katsuya Duelist Gagal : **Ya dia ngambek! **Seto Kaiba CEO paling ganteng** beliin dia doujin ElliLeo gih *emang ada?

**Yami Yugi "Raja Dunia" :** Main gombal-gombalan yuk~ XD

**Seto Kaiba CEO paling ganteng : **Yami Yugi** : **bolehJonouchi : males gue

**Mai Valentine paling sexy :** Ayo!

**Anzu "Tea Gadenr" penari nggak jadi-jadi : **Sapa yang mulai duluan?

**Yugi Mutou paling imut : **Anzu, kamu tahu nggak perbedaan antara kamu sama angkot?

**Anzu "Tea Gadner" penari nggak jadi-jadi** : Nggak. Emang kenapa?

**Yugi Mutou paling imut** : Kalo bolak balik dua ribu kalo cintaku kepadamu tetap di hatimu selalu :D

**Anzu "Tea Gadner" penari nggak jadi-jadi** : /

**MaXiMiLLion PeG4SuS : **Prikitiew!

**Jonouchi Katsuya Duelist Gagal** : Mai, tahu perbedaannya matahari sama kamu nggak?

**Mai Valentine paling sexy** : Apa?

**Jonouchi Katsuya Duelist Gagal** : Soalnya matahari itu buat dunia sedangkan kamu buat aku!

**Seto Kaiba CEO paling ganteng : **Kisara, bapak kamu tukang somay ya?

**Kisara "Blue Eyes White Dragon"** : Kok tahu?

**Seto Kaiba CEO paling ganteng** : Soalnya piringnya ketinggalan tuh, kemaren Mokuba belom balikin =D

**Kisara "Blue Eyes White Dragon"** : BAPAAAAK, PIRINGNYA KTINGGALAN DI RUMAH SETO KAIBA TERNYATA!

**Marick paling kece** : Buset dah kenceng banget!

**Kisara "Blue Eyes White Dragon" : **Bawaan dari lahir!

**Mokuba Kaiba anak twitteran** : Sorry lupa nih =P

**MaXiMiLLion PeG4SuS : **kEcIl-k3cIl Ud4h PiKUn

**Shinta Theresia : **Capek gue ngerjain punya si Pegasus alay sih =o=

**Isis lope Mahad forever** : DL!

**Mahad lope Isis forever** : Isis, menurut kamu bulan sama matahari terangan mana?

**Isis lope Mahad forever** : Terangan matahari

**Mahad lope Isis forever** : Salah

**Isis lope Mahad forever** : Apa donk?

**Mahad lope Isis forever **: Nggak dua-duanya, soalnya terangan cinta aku ke kamu!

**Yami Yugi "Raja Dunia"** : Ciee~ Perasaan gue yang ajak main tapi gue belum tampil nih O.o

**Ryuuji Otogi pala dadu** : Monggo mas~

**Yami Yugi "Raja Dunia"** : Sapa yang gue gombalin? = =

**Shinta Theresia** : Sapa aja boleh!

**Yami Yugi "Raja Dunia"** : Shin, kamu tahu nggak perbedaan hujan sama kamu?

**Shinta Theresia** : Nggak tuh -.-"

**Yami Yugi "Raja Dunia"** : Kalo hujan memberi minum kepada mahkluk hidup kalo kamu memberi cinta kepadaku

**Yami Bakura from the underworld** : Nyari ribut si Pharaoh!

**Shinta Theresia** : ...

**Yami Yugi "Raja Dunia"** : Nggak gue Cuma nyari cinta si Author aja kok

**Jonouchi Katsuya Duelist Gagal** : Ngarep banget si Author

**Shinta Theresia** : *tampol Jonouchi ke langit ke sepuluh (?)* ./.

**Jonouchi Katsuya Duelist Gagal** : #offline

**Mai Valentine paling sexy** : Jonouchi! #offline

**Shizuka Kawaii "Perempuan tercantik di dunia ini"** : Ikut, Mai-san #offline

**Marick paling kece** : Nee-san gue pengen makan!

**Isis lope Mahad forever** : Ambil ndiri di dapur noh!

**Marick paling kece** : Bye all #offline

**Seto Kaiba CEO paling ganteng** : Geez, gue off aja deh #offline

**Yami Yugi paling imut** : Kaiba nggak jelas ih~

**Kisara "Blue Eyes White Dragon"** : Tunggu aku, Seto-chan #offline

**Yami Yugi "Raja Dunia"** : Ah gue malu gue off aja deh #offline

**Yugi Mutou paling imut** : Ikut~ #offline

**Anzu "Tea Gadner" penari nggak jadi-jadi** : Yah pada off si Mahad sama Isis lagi pacaran depan rumah gue, si Jambul sama Pala dadu lagi adu otot di sebelah rmah gue, kenapa gue tetanggan sama mereka? Off aja deh #offline

**MaXiMiLLion PeG4SuS : **J4nG4n TinGg4LiN Gu3! #offline

**Shinta Theresia : **Nah minna minta review nya donk udah pada of nih saya juga ikut deh~

**~To Be Continued~**

Author Note :

Okay saya tahu ini super garing dan nggak lucu sama sekali, sense humor nya nggak kerasa banget disini =.=

Sekarang bales review dulu deh :

**BakuraLoVes** : Wah makasih reviewnya XDD Iya itu nama FBku~ Terlalu formal banget ya? RnR?

**Apdian Laruku** : *menciut* ternyata sudah Anda booking D: Saya jadi fasnnya ElliLeo aja deh *mesum* RnR?

**Lordest Sweetest** : Makasih udah fave XDD wah saya ngga kepikirin namanya jadi begini deh *nunjuk atas* susah saya ngetik nama Pegasus~ RnR?

Happy Valentine! Gombalannya itu tercipta ketika di sekolah ada acara Valentine dan lomba gombal, saya dengeirn baik-baik tuh jadi keinspirasi nih. Mind to RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note :

Hai saya balik lagi membawa chapter 4. Saya tahu makin nambah chapter makin gaje dan nggak lucu sama sekali karena saya nggak bakat di bidang humor sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Duel Monster Lovers**

**Chapter 4 : Urban Legend**

**Yugi Oh belong;s to Kazuki Takahashi**

**Warning :**

Gaje, jelek, hunor garing, mata bisa loncat, dll

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pegasus yang berada di kantornya sekarang sedang online. Tiba-tiba karena suasana yang agak mencekam di malam hari, ia mempunyai sebuah ide untuk menakuti anak-anak Duel Monster Lovers.

**MaXiMiLLion PeG4SuS**

M4l3m 4Ll gIM4nA kaL0 kIt4 C3rIt4 s3reM? mUMPung M4l3m Jumat & J3m 9 Mal3m nIh~

**Yugi Mutou paling imut, Yami Yugi "Raja Dunia", Jonouchi Duelist Gagal, **and** 150 **other people like this.

.

**Yugi Mutou paling imut**

Yang mulai yang punya ide!

.

**MaXiMiLLion PeG4SuS**

S4pA t4KuT?

.

**Bakura Cakep Banget**

Yang serem ye, kalo nggak gue ajak lo ke kuburan nanti!

.

**Seto Kaiba CEO paling ganteng**

Nggak elit banget ke kuburan? Sekalian aja ke kamar mayat :P

.

**MaXiMiLLion PeG4SuS**

Su4Tu H4Ri ad4 LimA OrAng An4kz yang keSasar Di Sekol4ahny4 malem-malem. M3rEka menyUsUr1 s3K0LaH iTu d3nGan Ras4 penaS4rAn y4Ng sAngAt Tin99i. LalU Di t3Ngah JaLan meR3ka Bertemu DenGan bayANganz pUtih dAn mErEka Lari Tun99an9 LanGan9. T4M4t~

.

**Yami Yugi "Raja Dunia"**

...

.

**Bakura Cakep Banget**

Nggak serem -_-

.

**Mokuba anak Hello**

Apaan tuh? Gue nggak bisa baca O_o

.

**Anzu "Tea Gadner" penari nggak jadi-jadi**

Eh...adek ganti nama ya? Kenapa?

.

**Jonouchi Katsuya Duelist Gagal**

Eh anak Hello? Bearti Kaiba juga donk? Anak telepon

.

**Seto Kaiba CEO Paling Ganteng**

=_="

.

**Mai Valentine paling sexy**

Bukan bego!

.

**Mokuba anak Hello**

Mbak Anzu : Iya, soalnya guru di sekolah udah punya twitter jadi nggak aman kalo mau sebarin link ero *ups

Jonouchi : Jangan bawa-bawa nama kakak gue ya!

Nii-sama : Eh...

.

**Marick paling kece**

Buset dah link ero! Minta donk!

.

**Isis lope Mahad Forever**

Marick! Kakak sita laptopmu!

.

**Marick paling kece**

Eh? Nee-san jangan ambil dong pengen denger kisah horror nih DX

.

**Jonouchi Katsuya Duelist Gagal**

Buset *muncrat* tuh bocah parah banget

.

**Seto Kaiba CEO Paling Ganteng**

Mokuba! *efek petir* kakak hukum kamu!

.

**Mokuba anak Hello**

Nii-sama jangan! Please! Huueee~ #offline

.

**Yami Yugi "Raja Dunia"**

Wow :O

.

**Marick paling kece**

Akhirnya gue ol lewat HP juga LOL

.

**Seto Kaiba CEO paling keren**

Maaf atas gangguan tadi. Mari kita lanjutkan kisah horrornya.

.

**Mahad lope Isis Forever**

Wkwkwkwk

.

**Mokuba anak Hello**

Kita senasib Marick-kun! *tos

.

**Marick paling kece**

Yoi, bro! T~T *tos

.

**Mai Valentine paling sexy**

Woi...mana cerita seremnya?

.

**Yugi Mutou paling imut**

Nih~

Suatu hari di sekolah di kota kita, katanya ada rumor yang beredar bahwa ada seorang anak remaja berusia 16 tahun yang meninggal karena gantung diri di kelasnya. Dia adalah anak yang pintar dan selalu mendapat peringkat satu di kelasnya, ia bunuh diri karena ia tidak mendapat peringkat satu. Sampai sekarang sekolah dan kelas itu dihantui oleh murid yang bunuh diri itu. Dan setip kenaikan kelas yang mendapat peringkat satu pasti akan mengalami kecelakaan.

**Jonouchi Katsuya Duelist Gagal, Bakura Cakep Banget, Anzu "Tea Gadner" penari nggak jadi-jadi, **and** 156 **other people like this.

.

**Jonouchi Katsuya Duelist Gagal**

Em...

.

**Anzu "Tea Gadner" penari nggak jadi-jadi**

Etto...jangan gitu donk gue lagi di sekolah malem-malem sendiri pula nih.

.

**Seto Kaiba CEO Paling Ganteng**

Ngapain lu di sekolah malem-malem?

.

**MaXiMiLLion PeG4SuS**

W0i 9U3 L4Gi Di K4nTor SeNdIriAn Nih~

.

**Seto Kaiba CEO Paling Ganteng**

Emang gue pikirin?

.

**Yami Yugi "Raja Dunia"**

Anzu : ngapain lo? Oiya harusnya gue nemenin lo disuruh ama guru matematika ya? Sorry, gue lupa!

Pegasus : salah sendiri ngapain di kantor?

.

**Mokuba anak Hello**

Kakak aja pulang buat nyita laptop gue T^T

.

**Mahad lope Isis Forever**

Kok perasaan dari tadi ada yang ngeliatin gue ya? *suasana mencekam

.

**Isis lope Mahad Forever**

Iya nih, babe.

.

**Bakura Cakep Banget**

Woi...gue lagi di rumah sendirian nih, jangan gitu ah!

.

**Jonouchi Katsuya Duelist Gagal**

Itukan di sekolah kenapa nyosor kemana-mana?

.

**Mai Valentine paling sexy**

GYAAAAAAA!

.

**MaXiMiLLion PeG4SuS**

K3n4Pa?

.

**Marick paling kece**

Kakak, kok perasaan nih rumah ada penghuninya ya? Gue tadi liat pala melayang di belakang lu!

.

**Isis lope Mahad Forever**

Babe, aku takut \(˚ ˚)/

.

**Mahad lope Isis Forever**

Tenang, babe. Ada aku~

.

**Anzu "Tea Gadner" penari nggak jadi-jadi**

Wei...sepi banget nih. Tunggu ada apa itu? Er... *merinding

.

**Yugi Mutou paling imut**

Ada apa?

.

**Yami Bakura from the underworld**

Etto...Bakura kemana ya? Dia ol nggak? Kok di chat gue dia ol tapi gue nggak liat dia?

.

**Seto Kaiba CEO Paling Ganteng**

Nggak liat. Lagian jauh kok :P

.

**Jonouchi Katsuya Duelist Gagal**

Dia diambil sama anak murid yang gantung diri kali!

.

**Mokuba anak Hello**

Nope!

.

**MaXiMiLLion PeG4SuS**

Ngek~

.

**Yami Yugi "Raja Dunia"**

Anjir, kok ada yang liatin gue mulu ya?

.

**Mokuba anak Hello**

Kakak kok ada yang janggal ya?

.

**Seto Kaiba CEO Paling Ganteng**

Apanya?

.

**Jonouchi Katsuya Duelist Gagal**

Buset dah!

.

**Anzu "Tea Gadner" penari nggak jadi-jadi**

Nggak!

.

**Bakura Cakep Banget**

Kemana kemana kemana? Kuharus mencari kemana?

.

**Jonouchi Katsuya Duelist Gagal**

Nggak! Ada banci! #offline

.

**Yami Yugi "Raja Dunia"**

Tuh Bakura jadi banci, lo urusin sono **Yami Bakura from the underworld**! #offline

.

**Yami Bakura from the underworld**

Dia kerasukan arwah banci! DX

.

**Seto Kaiba CEO Paling Ganteng**

Gue harus balik kerja, ayo Mokuba! #offline

.

**Mokuba anak Hello**

Okay! #offline

.

**Anzu "Tea Gadner" penari nggak jadi-jadi**

Gue harus balik sekarang! #offline

.

**Mai Valentine paling sexy**

#offline

.

**Yami Bakura from the underworld**

Jangan tinggalin gue DX #offline

.

**MaXiMiLLion PeG4SuS**

#offline

.

**Bakura Cakep Banget**

Eh kemana semua nih, bo? OMG, eike harus creambath dulu, cao ;D

.

**Mahad lope Isis Forever**

Babe, masih merinding?

.

**Isis lope Mahad Forever**

Nggak soalnya kamu udah ada disini. #offline

.

**Mahad lope Isis Forever**

#offline

**~To Be Continued~**

Author Note :

Nah...makin gaje kesini-sini DX nggak terasa udah chapter 4 ya~ Buat yang udah setia baca makasih banyak, saya tahu saya nggak bias humor sama sekali jadi cerita ini agak absurb untuk dibaca. Bales review yok!

**Lordest Sweetest**: Makasih reviewnya, maaf kalau OC disini saya nggak muncul kok :D Namanya saya bingung sih jadi itu aja deh~ Soalnya kalo kayak biasa rasanya nggak ada sense humornya.

**Seiyana mamoru** : Ahahaha gombalan dari kelas saya. Banyak referensi *plakk* makasih buat reviewnya. Ayo add aja, bias liat di profil kok e-mail nya :D

Dan terima kasih untuk **Silent Readers** yang membaca fic nggak bermutu ini. Arigatou~


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note :

Hai hai sudah lama kita tidak bertemu readers tercinta (Readers : HOEK!) Setelah tidak melanjutkan fic apapun karena kehabisan ide selama dua bulan (kayaknya) saya akan kembali melanjutkan semua itu hahahaha~ Ini adalah chapter terakhir deh untuk cerita ini. Saya cuma bisa mengatakan terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya karena telah membaca cerita gaje dengan humor yang tidak sebanding. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita koplak ini. Terima kasih karena mau meninggalkan jejak kalian di cerita gaje ini. Terima kasih banyak! *nangis terharu*

**seiyana twins **: Makasih. Tapi sayang banget ini chapter terakhir :) Terima kasih telah membaca.

**LalaNur Aprilia the Seto Kaiba **: Hahahaha iya koplak banget. Kayak saya koplaknya. Iya dia alayers, saya pegel ngetiknya \._./ Makasih udah mau baca.

**Niwa** : Anda tertawa? *nangsi terharu* iya saya 'kan nggak jago humor U.U Makasih udah mau baca.

**Gia-XY**: Ngakak? Makasih banyak *nangis terharu* Saya nggak suka yaoi di Yugi Oh DX *hajar!* Dia pernah pengalaman makanya bisa cerita *dihajar Yugi* Makasih udah mau baca.

**Cindy Giovani** : Keajaiban yang saya buat! Saya bosen liat sifat dingin dan angkuhnya itu jadi saya buat koplak aja deh. Padahal saya suka sifatnya yang dingin angkuh dan innocent itu! Ah! Ikemen banget (?) Makasih sudah mau baca

**. **

**.**

**.**

**Duel Monster Lovers**

**Chaper 5 : BUBAR!**

**Disclaimer :**

Yugi Oh belong's to Kazuki Takahashi

**Warning :**

OOC, AU, bikin akit mata, humor garing, gaje, aneh, dsb.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MaXiMiLLion PeG4SuS**

3h, GiM4nA k4lAu K1t4 BUBAR?

**Yugi Mutou paling imut, Seto Kaiba CEO paling ganteng, Anzu penari nggak jadi-jadi, **and **350** other people _speechless_.

.

**Yugi Mutou paling imut**

Kesambet apa lu, Pegasus? OAO

.

**MaXiMiLLion PeG4SuS**

K3s4mB3t S3tAn mEr4H

.

**Jonouchi Duelist Gagal**

Emang ada?

.

**Anzu penari nggak jadi-jadi**

Jangan OOT please!

.

**Seto Kaiba CEO paling ganteng**

Kenapa bubar? O_o

.

**MaXiMiLLion PeG4SuS**

Soalnya gue udah nggak sanggup ngurusin di grup gila ini.

.

**Mokuba anak Hello**

Umurmu berapa, pak?

.

**Marick paling kece**

Buset dia nggak alay woi! Liat tuh!

**Seto Kaiba CEO paling ganteng, Yami Yugi "Raja Dunia", Yugi Mutou paling imut, Jonouchi Duelist Gagal, Anzu penari nggak jadi-jadi, **and **600** other people like this.

.

**MaXiMiLLion PeG4SuS**

Ed4n u sMu4

Mokuba : JANGAN NANYA MASALAH ITU DEH! U.U

.

**Isis lope Mahad forever**

Eh? Bubar? Nggak elit amat (?)

.

**Bakura Cakep Banget**

Gue sih nggak masalah, soalnya penuhin notif gue *innocent*

.

**Yami Bakura from the underworld**

Tapi fb gue jadi sepi nanti orz

.

**Mahad lope Isis forever**

Bodoh :P

.

**Yami Bakura from the underworld**

(ˊ•_•ˋ)

.

**Tristan Taylor punya jambul**

Apaan tuh emot! Sok imut banget!

.

**Shizuka Kawaii "Perempuan tecantik di dunia ini"**

(σ‾▿‾)-σ **Yami Bakura from the underworld**

.

**Yami Bakura from the underworld**

Apa lu? Nggak suka? Jangan ngajak ribut dah! Gue tahu gue salah! Gue hanya manusia biasa tahu! Emang lu, dasar munafik?

.

**Tristan Taylor punya jambul**

Kok jadi sinetron gini? O.O

.

**Bakura Cakep Banget**

Dia akhir-akhir ini nonton sinetron mulu. Gue aja speechless liatnya U/U

.

**Jonouchi Duelist Gagal**

...

.

**Mai Valentine paling sexy**

Buahahahaha kita sama, **Yami Bkura from the underworld** \(´▽`)/

.

**MaXiMiLLion PeG4SuS**

Jangan melenceng please (Sus4h JuG4 b14r gAk Al4y)

.

**Ryuuji Otogi pemain dadu**

Woi, bubar lah, nggak usah rebut gini. Gue lagi main petsos nih!

.

**Kisara "Blue Eyes White Dragon"**

Ternyata Otogi main pet society :D

.

**MaXiMiLLion PeG4SuS**

Eh invite aq d0nkz

.

**Ryuuji Otogi pemain dadu**

WOKEH!

.

**Yami Yugi "Raja Dunia"**

Gimana ini? Mau bubar nggak?

.

**Yugi Mutou paling imut**

Kalau bubar ya bubar. Nanti kita ketemuan dimana kek.

.

**Seto Kaiba CEO paling ganteng**

Ogah ah~

.

**Kisara "Blue Eyes White Dragon"**

Jangan gitu Seto-chan :D

.

**MaXiMiLLion PeG4SuS**

Ya Ud4h BUBAR 4ja!

.

**Mokuba anak Hello**

Ketemuan di deket museum?

.

**Anzu penari nggak jadi-jadi**

Ok deh hari Minggu ini ya!

.

**Marick paling kece**

GUE ADA DI MESIR! MASA GUE TERBANG KESONO DULU!

.

**Isis lope Mahad forever**

Kita bisa lewat pintu doraemon! XD

.

**Mahad lope Isis forever**

Emang ada? OoO

.

**Mai Valentine paling sexy**

Traktirin gue nanti ya ;)

.

**Jonouchi Duelist Gagal**

Bokek bro!

.

**Mai Valentine paling sexy**

Yang lain aja :P

.

**Yami Bakura from the underworld**

Sebagai sesama penggemar sinetron, gue bakal traktir lo!

.

**Mai Valentine paling sexy**

Gitu donk!

.

**MaXiMiLLion PeG4SuS**

Ya Ud4h Kl0 gtU K1Ta k3TeMu d1 mUs3Um Minggu ini.

.

**Mai Valentine paling sexy**

OK!

.

**Yami Bakura from the underworld**

OK!

.

**Jonouchi Duelist Gagal**

OK!

.

**Mahad lope Isis forever**

OK!

.

**Isis lope Mahad forever**

Ikutin aa, OK!

.

**Marick paling kece**

Pintu doraemon! Ok!

.

**Kisara "Blue Eyes White Dragon"**

Doain Kisara bisa :)

.

**Seto Kaiba CEO paling ganteng**

Kalo gue niat.

.

**Yugi Mutou paling imut**

Moga moga bisa.

.

**Bakura Cakep Banget**

Kita kesana ngapain?

.

**Yugi Mutou paling imut**

...

.

**Yami Yugi "Raja Dunia"**

Ngumpul!

.

**MaXiMiLLion PeG4SuS**

Ya udah. Jaa sampe museum nanti!

**Duel Monster Lovers deleted!**

.

.

.

_**~The End~**_


End file.
